


Обратный отсчет

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver





	Обратный отсчет

Пройдет много лет, и Гермиона Грейнджер, стоя у стены в ожидании смертельного заклятия и слыша, как противник начинает обратный отсчет, вспомнит тот далекий день, когда Снейп крикнул ей «сядьте» на первом занятии по зельеварению.   
Хогвартс был тогда сказочным местом, каждый раз, когда Гермиона спускалась на завтрак, она видела на потолке опрокинутую бездну неба, и сердце в груди колотилось так восторженно, в те дни все казалось необычным, ярким и настоящим, совсем не таким, как в книгах, ледяной дождь шелестел за окном, в библиотеках пахло бумагой, кожей, сухим деревом и пылью, в Запретном лесу под ногами со странным треском ломались ветки, а в самой чаще можно было встретить единорога. Мир для нее был таким новым, что многие вещи будто не совпадали со своими названиями и на них приходилось показывать пальцем. Каждый год Гермиона узнавала все больше об окружающем мире и людях в нем. Рон, пылающий, неправильный, умный и вспыльчивый. Гарри, спокойный, осторожный и мягкий.  
Снейп.  
Впрочем, о Снейпе она задумалась не сразу.

В детстве Гермиона видела волшебника. Летом, в средоточии давящей жары, когда воздух в Лондоне стал настолько раскаленно-влажным, перенасыщенным смогом, что дышать им было попросту невозможно, они с семьей поехали на материк, в Афины, поближе к корням современного мира. В Афинах гудели цикады, дети пронзительно свистели в стручки акации, загорелые люди размахивали руками и кричали друг другу надорванными голосами, пахло фруктами, гнилью, специями и тысячелетней древностью. Гермионе было страшно, она держалась за руку отца, но в толпе отпустила ее, отстала и потерялась. Ей всегда говорили, что если ты потерялась, то надо стоять на месте и ждать. Гермиона стояла посреди мощеной улицы, вытирая слезы пыльным рукавом, когда к ней подошел человек. Человек сказал ей, что не надо плакать, что ничто в мире не стоит ни одной слезы ребенка. Человек поднял камень с мостовой и превратил его в цветок, который и вручил ей. Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на незнакомца, тот улыбнулся, энергично кивнул – длинные рыжие кудри взметнулись, на мгновение сверкнув золотом на фоне солнца – и ушел.  
Гермиона никому не рассказывала об этом, она не думала, что кто-нибудь ей поверит.  
В книгах все писали, что волшебства нету, значит, книги врали. Этот эпизод не отвратил ее от книг, но стал отправной точкой в желании мыслить самостоятельно и никому не доверять на слово.  
В день, когда Гермионе исполнилось одиннадцать, ее мать нашла в ящике письмо, и Гермиона открыла для себя Хогвартс.  
Засушенный цветок остался между страниц сборника поэзии Байрона.

Когда Гарри с жаром доказывал, что Снейп хотел его убить, Гермиона не поверила ему.  
Когда Гарри с жаром доказывал, что Снейп – Пожиратель, Гермиона с сомнением отнеслась к его словам.  
Когда все вокруг твердили, что Снейп предатель, что он убил Дамблдора, что он – зло во плоти, Гермиона поражалась, сколь однозначно может трактовать чужие поступки человеческий разум. Если каждый живет в своем мире, то как можно так легко судить о жизни в параллельной вселенной?

Снейп никогда не казался ей красивым, скорее завораживающе-притягательным в своем уродстве, в детстве Гермиона зачитывалась "Собором Парижской Богоматери", когда-то сняв его с полки только потому, что это была самая толстая книга, а свободного времени было слишком много, и Гермиона втянулась в роман с самой первой строчки, так, как позже научилась втягиваться в людей. Снейп был умен и скрытен, представляя собой загадку, которую хотелось разрешить, орех, который хотелось вытащить из его скорлупы, даже если сердцевина может оказаться засохшей и кислой; в целом весь характер Снейпа наводил на мысли о детских травмах, глупых агрессивных одноклассниках и вечных ссорах в семье, о таких вещах Гермиона раньше читала только в книгах или слышала от взрослых, но не сталкивалась в реальной жизни. Когда она думала об этом раньше – вечером в детской комнате, задумчиво водя пальцами по обложке очередного томика Гюго, она думала, что если такие люди существуют — а ведь они существуют — то как же их жаль. Гермиона не жалела Снейпа, слишком уважая его для этого. Скорее, он был ей интересен.  
Со временем этот интерес перерос в желание понять. Позже — в желание прикоснуться, провести пальцами по коже, вдруг один этот жест взломает все замки? Так по-детски. Желание прикоснуться и понять вступило в реакцию с гормонами девочки-подростка, на выходе дав влюбленность такой силы, какой может быть влюбленность взрослеющего человека, только открывающего для себя чувственный мир. Она выплескивала свои эмоции в длинные письма, где признания в любви чередовались с теориями трансфигурационных чар и рецептами новых зелий, сонеты Шекспира — с размышлениями о прогрессе современного магического мира. Разумеется, ни одно из этих писем не было отправлено. Разумеется, Гермиона ни капли об этом не жалела. Иногда она перечитывала их, и в эти моменты стук дождя за окном будто бы стихал, переходя в фон, как музыка в радиоприемнике, когда поворачиваешь ручку, уменьшая громкость.

Волдеморт воскрес и магический мир рухнул. Разразившаяся война вытеснила в Гермионе все позывы к романтике. Когда они с Гарри и Роном охотились за крестражами, когда Беллатриса, женщина с острым стеклом во взгляде, выводила режущим заклятием имя Волдеморта на ее руке, когда они шли, проваливаясь по колено в сероватый снег, когда ветви скрипели, а в рассветной дымке за деревьями мерещились силуэты Пожирателей, она не думала о Снейпе.  
До того момента, как он умер. В те месяцы умерло слишком много людей, небезразличных ей, так что смерть превратилась сначала во что-то близкое, жуткое, как монстр в зеркале ночью в ванной, и воспринималось при этом как нечто настолько же ненастоящее.  
Отец говорил Гермионе, что она слишком много читала для того, чтобы воспринимать реальность во всей ее полноте; мать говорила, что это удобное качество для жизни; не воспринимать боль, страх, смерть, страсть – прекрасный дар.

Спустя несколько лет, когда она уже закончила школу авроров и начала свою работу в качестве оперативника, когда однокомнатная квартира в Лондоне, совсем недалеко от центра, окончательно перешла в ее собственность – никаких книжных полок, много пустого пространства, в котором гуляет ветер, окно во всю стену, стол для работы и матрас, который можно свернуть и поставить в угол, когда, как рассказывал с улыбкой Гарри, история жизни Избранного пера Риты Скитер выдержала уже пять переизданий – Снейп появился у нее на пороге с письмом от очередного главы Ордена Феникса.   
Увидев Снейпа, изможденного, постаревшего, седовласого, но живого, она впервые после войны снова что-то почувствовала. Словно камень, превратившийся в цветок от одного прикосновения другого человека, – впрочем, Снейп ее не касался. Тогда.  
В письме было сказано, что Лорд вернулся. Новый Лорд, не Том Реддл. Фамилия нового Лорда была слишком знакомой, он приходился сыном нынешнему главе Ордена.

Война снова ворвалась в жизнь Гермионы.

Этот Лорд оказался в разы безумнее своего предшественника. Убив своих родителей — тело Джинни напоминало измочаленную тряпку, тело Гарри было разорвано на маленькие-маленькие кусочки, Гермиона была на месте трагедии, и ей не стало плохо, только в голове в раз воцарилась гулкая пустота — он сбежал в Египет, потом в Тибет, в горы, а потом вернулся в Англию и устроил резню в попытке захватить власть. Его шансы на победу были высоки.  
Рон старался быть рядом с ней, но у него никогда не получалось, ни в школе, ни позже, он был просто не тем человеком, и его искреннее желание вновь и вновь разбивалось о непонимание Гермионы. Его лицо избороздили морщины, виски были выбриты – он не хотел задумываться о своем возрасте и прошедших годах; в драке с одним из новоявленных Пожирателей он потерял правую руку, навсегда закрыв для себя путь в профессиональный спорт.  
Гермиона плакала на плече у Снейпа, запершись на чердаке дома на площади Гриммо, там, где много лет назад Сириус кормил гиппогрифа. Снейп не вытирал ей слезы, разумеется, каждая его фраза была наполнена ядом, словно слабость Гермионы в чем-то уязвляла и его. С ним было спокойно, и бьющаяся в грудной клетке птаха затихала.  
Гермионе нравилось работать со Снейпом, у них мгновенно установилось некое понимание, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем, и темная комната за доли секунды обрела цвета и фактуру. Им было интересно друг с другом разговаривать – с другими людьми Гермиона в последние годы предпочитала молчать. Гермиона вообще предпочитала действие словам.  
Они переспали. Раз или два.  
Снейп прикасался к ней с такой нежностью, что Гермионе хотелось кричать.

Когда она пробиралась на задание в еще не захваченное Министерство, на нее вышли Пожиратели. Их лица были скрыты масками – желтыми, с нарисованными улыбками, так что невозможно было узнать, были ли среди них дети ее друзей.

Гермиона Грейнджер, выдохшаяся и усталая, стоя у стены в ожидании смертельного заклятия, вспомнала выпирающие ребра Снейпа, его бледные, узловатые пальцы, жесткие губы, седые волосы. Запах трав, которым всегда пахла его кожа. 

«Три... Два... Один...»

Когда Пожиратель начал произносить смертельное заклятье, медленно, растягивая удовольствие так же откровенно, как и гласные, Гермиона услышала, как Рон зовет ее по имени. Потом она услышала голос Снейпа.   
Совсем рядом.


End file.
